Chance Encounters
by mana12
Summary: Karenfic. Who was the neighbor that reported Karen's Mom? Somewhat AU, due to my ignorance.


Title: Chance Encounters  
  
Disclaimer: X/1999 belongs to the wonderful quartet of artists called CLAMP.  
  
Spoilers: Karen's story in Volume 13 of X/1999.  
  
Summary: Who was the neighbor that reported Karen's mom?  
  
Notes: This is my first fic, so tell me if I've got it wrong. For introductions, the last name will precede the first, as in Oriental tradition. It will be sort of AU, since I haven't read anything but the 13th book. Flames will be used to bake cookies. Constructive criticism, however, will be gladly taken.  
  
Also, the part where the 'weird cults' 'harasses' Karen's mother is quite awhile after the first incident with the fire.

* * *

Kasumi Karen hummed quietly as she sat in the swing, swaying gently and holding Po, her constant companion. She was enjoying the peaceful air, lost in the moment. She knew her mama would be coming home soon, so she wanted to be home early and surprise her.  
  
She didn't notice as a boy with darker-than-chestnut hair stepped up to the side of the swing almost hesitantly. The wind sighed against his creased pants with an inaudible snap.  
  
At a feather-soft touch on her shoulder, she flinched and whipped her head around to meet dark chocolate eyes staring at her amusedly. When she realized it was just a boy, she smiled and queried, "Who are you?"  
  
He studied her for a moment before he answered. "Aoki Seiichirou." He formally produced his right hand, which had been resting by his side.  
  
Impulsively, she grabbed his outstretched hand and dragged him, giggling. "You're so silly. Come on, I want to show you something." She didn't notice that he had to scurry to keep up, surprised at the strength of her grip and the pace that she had set. The wind pushed them from behind, as if it knew where she was going and wanted to help.  
  
Seiichirou almost bumped into her when she stopped. His heart was hammering a little more than it was used to, and she laughed breathlessly, her eyes sparkling as she took in the view. They were on top of a hill, and the whole scene was drenched in the light of the sunset. Unconsciously, Seiichirou straightened, and the breeze ruffled his already-mussed hair. Karen whirled around in circles, giggling in delight.  
  
They flopped onto the grassy ground, watching the sky as it changed. The clouds were tinged with a pinkish-purple hue, and the only sounds were the crickets and the birds, singing in harmony. Seiichirou's voice was soft, matching the atmosphere. "It is beautiful." Karen nodded her agreement. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the company and the scenery.  
  
All too soon, Karen realized that she had to go, if she wanted to get home before Mama. She stood up, and Seiichirou followed suit. She grinned cheekily and proclaimed, "Race you to the swings!" She dashed off. Seiichirou's protests were lost to the wind, even as he tore after her.  
  
When Karen got home, her cheeks were flushed, but she didn't care. Mama hadn't come back yet, so there was still time. The sun had gone down, and there were no lights on. She held Po easily in one hand, and lifted up the other. Dancing little flames appeared, surrounding the petite little girl.  
  
"Look, Po. Isn't it pretty?" Karen's voice echoed in the empty, cold room. The glow from the little flames illuminated the ruffles on her pink dress and the pale gray-blue of her eyes. And although one flame floated too close to her hair, she did not catch on fire, nor did the flame extinguish; it simply bounced back gently.  
  
"See? I can make them without using matches. I'm gonna show Mama. They're so very pretty . . . just like Mama is! That's how I know she's going to like them."  
  
_Creeeaaakkk._ The door was pushed open slowly. Among the darkness, Mama's figure appeared, and she caught sight of Karen and her flames. As she stalked toward the elfin blond girl, the door slammed shut without so much as a sound.  
  
At the emergence of her mother, Karen's features blossomed into a brilliant smile. "Mama! Look! Aren't they pretty? Just like you!"  
  
Karen, expecting praise or at least a smile, was not prepared for the horrified rage scrawled all over Mama's expression, contorting her striking face. There was a resounding _fwaap!,_ and a red handprint found itself on smooth adolescent skin. With a shock, the little fires snuffed out simultaneously. Mama's shriek reverberated in the air and imprinted itself in Karen's memory forever. "DEVIL CHILD!"  
  
Several waps followed, bringing the flush back into Karen's cheeks, albeit from a different cause. Mama's voice was charged with venom as she hissed, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have to hide out in a dump like this!"  
  
Bruises formed even as Karen pleaded, "Don't hit me! _Please,_ Mama!"  
  
Mama turned away, sobs rising in her throat. "Why, Lord, why?! Why did I have to give birth to a wicked child like her?!" In the dim lighting, the rubies on her cross glinted, laughing at her, mocking her. She turned to Karen with mounting fury, "You're the Devil! I wish you were dead!"  
  
Karen huddled in a corner of the room, hugging Po close to her chest. She didn't understand what Mama was saying. Her voice, like herself, was childlike and small. "But won't you be sad . . . if I die? Won't you even cry?"  
  
Mama gave her a cold glare and laughed derisively. She stopped as abruptly as she had started. "Cry?! For you?! Why should I?"  
  
Crystalline tears formed in Karen's eyes, and she hugged Po even closer, drawing comfort from the ragged teddy bear, which suddenly had a very sad expression that she couldn't decipher. That was the beginning of a nightly ritual.

* * *

The man pleaded urgently. "We can help her use her powers for peace. We'll take care of her, but we need your daughter's help."  
  
Mama snapped, "I won't hear of it!"  
  
The other man protested. "But ma'am . . .!"  
  
"She's the Devil! You never know what she might do if I'm not watching her! GET OUT!" With that final roar, Mama slammed the door shut. She whirled on the closest thing, taking her anger out on it. Unfortunately, that happened to be an already bruised and battered Karen, clutching Po for dear life and sanity. Mama grabbed her, shaking with the force of her fury.  
  
"YOU WICKED GIRL! I get harassed by those weird cults because you're the devil!" Karen gripped Po with even more intensity as Mama shook her until her teeth chattered. She was so tired; her eyelids drooped, and with effort, she kept them open. She didn't want Mama to think she was sleeping.  
  
"But . . . I haven't done anything. No fire at all since the first day. But you still keep hitting me. Am I a bad girl no matter what I do, just because I can?" Karen tried rationalize, tried to see why Mama kept hitting her, even when she didn't do anything. Talking was hard with her cheeks swollen, but she had to know. "If doing bad things makes you the Devil . . . doesn't that make you the Devil . . . when you hit me?"  
  
Mama was speechless. The ferocity of her wrath choked her. She didn't want to think about her answer; with one last slap, Karen blacked out, still clutching Po, her grip slackening as she took refuge in the arms of Morpheus. Po landed on the floor next to her soundlessly, a silent, helpless witness to the treatment of his mistress.

* * *

Seiichirou sighed and dutifully followed his mother's instructions. Money was most scarce, and thus, tempers were short. His mother only wanted the best for her only child, but she didn't realize what weight she placed on him. Dreams and hopes, after all, were the heaviest of all, especially those that were futile.  
  
As he gave a passing glance through the window, he barely thought anything of it and continued on his way. His grandmother, however, had a much better grasp of the situation, and hurried to the telephone. Her hands fumbled for the correct numbers, cursing her own weakness and age. "Hello? I'm here to report my neighbor; I think she's been beating her child . . ."  
  
An eternity later, sirens screamed in the darkness of the night. Against his mother's wishes, Seiichirou hurried outside when he noticed the flashing lights in front of the house next door. An unconscious form was brought out on a stretcher, and as he got closer, his breath hitched in his throat. A little girl, marked with various bruises, with a face that looked strangely familiar.  
  
When it came to him, his eyes widened involuntarily. He slipped closer as the attendants dealt with her mother. A strand of blond hair had strayed, and he brushed it back tentatively. He couldn't believe this was the same little girl that had exuded such vitality and verve; her still form looked unnatural in that it held hints of tension and fear. He stole one last glance at her before stealing away, wary of the paramedics.  
  
At the doorstep, he turned again to see the ambulance drawing out of the driveway onto the road. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening again when the girl's mother ran out onto the street after the ambulance, screaming for it to come back, that they had no right to take her daughter away and they didn't know what they were doing.  
  
As the ambulance disappeared from sight, a sickening crunch was heard, and the form of the woman was crumpled in the middle of the road, limbs sticking out at odd angles and pools of blood forming under her body. A shocked couple still sat in the car, which was now sporting a bloody front.  
  
He tore his eyes from the gruesome sight, and went back to his room. It was a long time before he could sleep.

* * *

Seiichirou had received a cryptic dream, telling him to come here. So here he was, and he saw a group of people lounging around, waiting for the dreamseer who had supposedly sent the dream. There was an underlying layer of tension in the air, though on the surface it was all geniality and jokes.  
  
As he approached, a woman sitting on a branch caught his eye. Long fingers tucked back a stray strand of blond hair, and pale gray-blue eyes snagged his gaze, while her legs swung back and forth, carefree. It couldn't be . . . When he reached her, he was in a daze. It was.  
  
Her voice made him stop cold. "Who are you?"  
  
He studied her for a moment, and he had a sense of déjà vu. "Aoki Seiichirou." He formally produced his right hand, which had been resting by his side.  
  
A funny look crossed her face fleetingly, before she expertly smoothed it out. "Kasumi Karen. Have we met before?" Her eyes were blank.  
  
A jolt ran through him. _She didn't remember._ Then again, why would she? He made up his mind and gave her a small, sad smile. "No, no we haven't."

* * *

So. What did you think? Let me know, even if it's just some meaningless or overused comment; feedback is greatly appreciated. 


End file.
